1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device for securing a heat sink to a CPU module, especially one which has relatively simple structure for easily and removably securing heat sink to a CPU module.
2. The Prior Art
A mother board of a personal computer has many components mounted thereon. Most of these components generate heat during operation, therefore, a fan is usually installed on the mother board for dissipating heat.
Since modularization has become a trend in the PC industry, a CPU is often configured with other components in a module box, therefore, a CPU module of this combination further requires a specific heat sink to dissipate heat in addition to the fan. Based on this requirement, a fixing device for securing the heat sink to the CPU module is earnestly required.